It's a Prom Thing
by EneriRenie
Summary: “Proms are overrated,” Anna sniffed. “All that romance and stuff makes me sick...” Can the Mankin gang survive even before the prom actually happens? [ON HIATUS]
1. of pleadings and wrong signals

Disclaimer: The keyword here is FANFICTION, folks.

Reen's ramblings: This fic is in response to ami-chan's from the Pinoy SK yahoogroup challenge for us members to write a prom fic featuring the people of SK. So…this is it Be warned, fic below may sound Sweet Valley-ish and may contain Korean telenovela-like plots. I can't help it! WAAAH! So curse me if I loved Winter Sonata that much. ) Characters may be OOC although I try for them to be not to. Read on, my friends!

**It's a Prom Thing**  
Chapter 1

"I don't know what I'm going to do," moaned Tamao Tamamura.

"Do about what?" her friend, Anna Kyouyama, said coolly.

They were sitting on one of the many tables outside their school's vast yard. Both of them prefer eating their lunch outdoors rather than sit inside the cafeteria with the rest of the school's noisy, whiny, and (according to Anna) stupid population. If one would look closely, the students are really just divided into 5 groups – the jocks, the cheerleaders/the socialites, the nerds, the stuck-up super rich kids and…the rest who don't belong to anywhere else.

That is, according to Anna.

Tamao just sighed heavily as she propped an arm to her chin. Anna glanced at her, then shrugged and started to unwrap her sandwich. She delicately sniffed it – tuna – before taking a bite.

"What did you do that for?" Tamao asked almost incredulously, snapping out of her reverie. "You think your aunt would poison you or something?"

"Close enough," the blonde-haired girl answered wryly. "She can't even cook instant noodles to save her life. This is edible, though. Anyway," she waved an arm, "what were you going on about just a while ago?"

At that, Tamao's face fell again. "It's the prom," she nearly wailed.

"What about it?" Anna asked without batting an eyelash.

"Ever since I entered high school, I've always dreamed about the prom. I'd get dressed up and look really beautiful and everything would be perfect…but right now I don't even have a date yet…" Tamao trailed off miserably.

"I know why," Anna said as she took one last bite from her sandwich before wrapping it up again.

"Why?" the pink-haired girl asked eagerly.

"That's because the prom is still a MONTH away, doofus," Anna answered, rolling her eyes.

"JUST a month away," Tamao corrected. "You have no idea how much preparing one has to do for the prom."

Anna waved a hand dismissively. "Proms are overrated," she said. "All that romance and stuff makes me sick. Plus all that fuss about picking a dress and getting dates – not that I want to have one, anyway. Either I'm going stag…or maybe I'm not going at all."

"You HAVE to go!" Tamao exclaimed. "What if I do get a date but he breaks my heart? Whom will I cry on if you're not there?"

"No one's even asked you yet," Anna pointed out.

Tamao groaned, burying her head in her arms. "How come no one's asked me yet?" she asked sadly. "Am I ugly or something?"

"No, the boys here are all idiots," Anna said. When Tamao didn't say anything, she asked, "What are you bitching and whining on about? If you want a date so bad, then go out there and ASK someone OUT, for god's sake."

"Anna!" Tamao exclaimed again, this time looking horrified.

"Why, what's wrong with that? This is the modern world, girls do it all the time."

"Oh, yeah?" Tamao smiled a little. "If girls do, then why don't YOU go and ask someone out instead of going stag?"

"I TOLD you, all the boys here are idiots and I don't think I'm going," her friend explained a bit impatiently. "So go, go on and ask someone."

Tamao bit her lip, looking uncertain. "I don't think I can," she admitted. "I'm too shy. I don't think I'll be able to utter a single word, especially if I'm in front of—" she stopped, blushing.

"Of Yoh?" Anna smirked.

"Shhhh! Quiet, someone may hear us!" Tamao said, looking panicked.

Anna rolled her eyes again. "You're so paranoid. No one's even around us."

"Anyway," Tamao went on, still blushing, "Yeah, I don't think I can ask…_him_ out."

The blond-haired student shook her head. "I never understood why you're so in love with that bumbling airhead."

"And I never understood why you always put him down," countered Tamao. "Do you…" she hesitated. "Do you know him or something? I mean, really know?"

_Or something._ "You could say that," Anna answered vaguely.

They fell into silence. Tamao had always suspected her friend knew a lot about Yoh Asakura, but she doesn't want to ask any further about the subject. In the…how long has it been? 11 months? So, almost one year…of their being friends, Tamao knew Anna will only tell if she really wanted to. So the best thing to do is shut up and wait. But sometimes, sometimes she thinks she can finally read Anna…One thing she knows, though, is that Anna will always be there for her.

The blonde-haired teen unwrapped her sandwich again and took a bite. She made a face and stood up, walking over to a nearby trashcan where she deposited the remains of her lunch.

When she returned, Tamao no longer looked depressed, and instead had a pensive look on her face.

"What?" Anna asked warily. She knew that look. It always followed with—

"Anna, can you do me a favor?" Tamao asked, giving her friend her most pleading stare.

"What is it this time?" Then Anna's eyes widened from their usual half-lidded gaze. "NO. Oh, no, I'm _not_ going to ask Yoh out for you—"

"_Please_," Tamao begged. "I really won't be able to do it. And having him as my date would really make me happy and my dream of a perfect prom will come true!" She looked at Anna, jutting out her lower lip. "Please?"

Another thing Anna never understood is the fact that she can't say no to Tamao. Perhaps because she was the only true friend she's had in a long time. "Fine," Anna consented with a heavy sigh, "I'll do it."

:skip:

Anna sought to complete the most unpleasant task of asking Yoh Asakura out for Tamao as soon as possible. Lunch was long over, and now it was study hall for her and since she had nothing in particular to do, she began looking for Yoh. After gathering information from a few students whom she scared into submission merely by glaring at them, she learned that Yoh was in the gym for PE.

She marched to the gym and straight into the men's locker room, ignoring the "Hey!" and "What the hell are you doing in here!" of the guys around her. After shocking nearly the whole room as she walked around, she finally found him.

Anna stopped right beside him, putting her hands on her hips. "Yoh," she said his name in a brisk manner. Thank God he wasn't naked or just wearing a towel or something. Not that she wouldn't be able to look at him straight in the eye if he was.

Okay, so maybe she won't.

He looked up at her from where he was bent over his locker and gave her an easy smile. "Hi Anna!" he said cheerfully, standing up.

Damn it, she thought. He wasn't even the teeniest bit surprised, and greeted her like it was the most normal thing in the world for her to be in the men's locker room to go looking for him. It was fun unnerving those guys, but Yoh…oh well. That's Yoh for you, always blissfully oblivious to the obvious facts glaring at him in the face.

"Have you asked anyone out yet to the prom to be your date?" Anna asked straightaway. Might as well get this over with as soon as possible.

The whole room fell silent, the chatter dying instantly as Anna asked The Question.

"Oooooohh," one boy dared to utter teasingly. She shot him a death glare and he squeaked in fear, shutting up instantly and looking at the floor.

"What are you morons still doing here?" Anna said sharply. "Get your asses out and go to class," she commanded.

They all filed out of the room meekly, not even glancing back. Satisfied, she looked back expectantly at Yoh.

"Um…" he scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit nervous. The Anna he knew back then hadn't changed at all – she can still be as scary as hell if she wanted to. "Well, no. What about you?"

"Huh?" she said intelligibly, thrown off track. "Oh, no, because I'm not go—"

"Will you go to the prom with me, Anna?" he blurted out. It's definitely better if it's the guy who asks the girl, so he beat her to it. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for actually saying the whole sentence coherently.

Anna's mouth dropped open, and she was speechless for a moment. Yoh in particular was enjoying the shocked expression on her face, which was so different from the usual sneer she had on.

"Well, will you?" he prodded when she still didn't say anything for a full minute.

"I…I…" she stammered, inwardly cursing herself. Her mind was still in a partial state of numbness. _Yoh_ asked her. Yoh _asked_ her. Yoh asked _her…_

"Asakura!" The sudden shout coming from the gym startled them both. "What are you still doing in there? Get your butt over here! You are holding up the whole class!"

"In a minute, Coach!" Yoh called back, not taking his gaze off Anna.

Anna dropped her eyes to the ground. What should she say? No? Not in this lifetime? If I'm going it certainly won't be with you? _Say you're not even going to the prom, you freaking idiot!_ her mind now screamed.

"Anna?" Yoh said, feeling confused. Why does she look all flustered? Wasn't she going to ask him out herself just a while ago? The way she was acting now unnerved him. The Anna he knew from back then definitely won't get unsettled like this.

He reached out to touch her arm. She stiffened a bit, but raised her eyes to his. And something…something positively melted inside of her when she met his warm brown eyes…

"YOH ASAKURA!" the coach was shouting angrily now. "I am going to fail you in this subject if you don't come over here RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes!" Anna answered hurriedly, hearing the teacher's threat. "I'll go with you to the prom."

Yoh dropped his hand and stepped back. "Great!" He grinned at her happily. "So I guess I'll see you around. Bye!" And he jogged off.

Two freshmen girls shot Anna half-shocked and half-disgusted looks of general disapproval upon her emergence from the men's locker room. Normally she would've shot back a withering glance that would send them scurrying away, but she was still not quite herself. She trudged back to the library for the remainder of study hall period, her brain still trying to process the events that had transpired not too long ago.

"Hey Anna," Horo-horo greeted, plopping himself down on the seat next to hers. "Have you seen Tamao around?"

Tamao.

"DAMN IT!" she nearly screamed, earning her the displeased attention of the whole library, the reprimand of the librarian and detention after class.

**To be continued**


	2. of phone calls and punishments

Disclaimer: Focus on the word FAN in fanfiction.

**It's a Prom Thing**

Chapter 2

They were both lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and not saying anything.

Finally Tamao rolled over her stomach and poked Anna. "Hey, cut it out! I can't understand why you're so depressed. I'm the one who doesn't have a date here!"

Anna sat up and grabbed a pillow, clutching it tightly to her chest. "Why are you so okay with this?" she demanded, voice shaking slightly. "I'm 'depressed', as you say, because it's all my fault why _you_ don't have a date! I – I _stole_ you date from you!" A feeling of guilt washed over her. She _hated_ feeling guilty. "Aren't you even the least bit upset over this?"

Well, to tell the truth, Tamao had felt utterly bewildered at Anna's hurried explanation of how Yoh came to be HER prom date instead of the other way around. But suddenly something clicked inside her brain. Things still didn't make sense, but she thinks she finally _gets_ something about this…'phantom' relationship of her best friend and Yoh Asakura. So the question: was she upset? "No—I mean, yes…I guess I _was_ upset, but—"

"You should be yelling at me and swearing that you don't want to see me ever again. What a normal girl would do in this situation," Anna cut in, muttering.

"Who's normal?" Tamao quipped. "Between you and me…well, I'd say neither. Come on, Anna! I told you I'm not mad – well, sad, yes, because you know how much I like—"

"I know!" Anna snapped, then felt guilty some more because it should be Tamao snapping at her.

"Yeah, well anyway, I've been thinking and I really find this situation—" Tamao felt laughter bubbling inside her and tried to stifle it. "Funny." Come to think of it, it _is_ funny. She would have to know how Yoh managed to get the girl who hates his guts to go with him to the Prom. But…again, come to think of it…does Anna really hate Yoh?

Hey, you know the cliché, right? The more you hate, the more you love and all that?

"Ha, ha, ha," her friend huffed sarcastically. "I'm glad you're getting some entertainment here." She looked at Tamao. "Are you sure you don't want to clobber me to death right now?"

Tamao's face softened. "No. Because you did nothing wrong. You were trying to help me, and things just got…warped, along the way."

Anna shook her head, hugging the pillow tighter. "I don't get it how you can be so…forgiving."

"Do you like Yoh?" Tamao asked in a business-like manner. _Oh my God_. It was one of those burst-out-of-your-mouth things. She didn't mean to ask Anna that. But now that she thinks about it…_now_ things seem a bit more clearer!

"NO!" was the immediate reply.

_Uhm-hmm._ "Well, I think _he_ likes you."

"Oh shut up!" Anna threw the pillow at her. "How can you say that! Ugh."

"For someone who's so smart I can't believe you can't see it," Tamao taunted, trying not to grin like a hyena at her apparent discovery. _How come I never saw this before? _"It's like this, see? _He_ asked you out. If he asked you out that means he likes you. _I_ was the one who likes him while _you_ were just the one who was going to ask him out for _me_. I mean—well, do you get it?"

"No," Anna said stonily.

"Whatever." Tamao sat up and stretched her arms to the ceiling. "It all makes sense to me. See, that's why I'm not that upset that you're going together. Even if you did manage to get him to take me…well, if _I _couldn't manage to ask him out myself, I don't think I can manage to spend a whole night with him by myself, either." She giggled. "I think I won't be able to say anything coherent to him."

"You're right," Anna agreed. "You're right, you're not normal. _You like Yoh!_ Are you giving up on him?"

"Well…" Tamao was smiling. "Let's just say I just realized…maybe I never really liked him THAT much."

Anna stared at her, her brows furrowed and mouth slightly hanging open in disbelief.

Tamao grinned widely. "So! Want to come down with me for a snack, or should I bring some back in here for you?"

:skip:

Horo-horo glanced nervously at the cordless phone in his hand.

He wasn't one hundred percent sure that his plan will work. Or if his plan is right. But he could see no other way for Tamao to be his date if he didn't do this. If only girls weren't so frustrating, he inwardly moaned. He had tried every way he could think of to ask other girls out. He wrote a note and stuck it in the girl's locker; he went the roundabout way of asking ("Hey, the prom is almost near, eh? I don't have a date yet…what about you? Oh, really? Why don't we go together?"); he asked The Question right away; he even let his friend Ren Tao be a sort of bridge to this one girl; and yet none worked. Either they would have dates already, or they turned him down.

Anyway, Tamao was the one he really wanted to ask out. Being rejected by all those girls was good, in a way, so now he knew better than to ask Tamao in the same ways.

He took a deep breath and raised a finger to press the 'talk' button on the cordless phone.

"HOOOOROOOOOOOOO!" a piercing scream shattered the air, making Horo-horo almost fall off his bed. A few seconds later, his door flew open, revealing his sister with her hands on her hips, looking mad.

"Are you done yet?" Pilica demanded, walking in uninvited. "I'm waiting for a call!"

"So?" Horo-horo retorted. "I'm still using it, so get lost!"

She walked over to him and placed her hands around his neck, shaking him back and forth. "YOU'VE BEEN IN HERE FOR NEARLY AN HOUR AND I DON'T THINK YOU'VE EVEN CALLED ANYONE YET!" she screeched.

"AAAGH—LET GO OF ME—"

She let go, and he plopped on the bed, gasping for breath. She stomped her foot in frustration. "Fine, I'm leaving, but I'm going back in thirty minutes so you'd better be finished by then."

As she left the room, Horo yelled after her, "If it's a boy who's going to call you, I won't let him talk to you!"

Pilica stuck her tongue out at him before closing the door.

He was about to press 'talk' when the door opened again.

He groaned. "Pilicaaaaaaa…how am I going to finish this call if you keep interrupting!"

"Why on earth do you have both the cordless phone and the landline pulled into your room?" she asked.

Horo-horo flushed red. "W-Well…just so you won't be able to pick up either line and listen in on my call!"

She gasped in indignation. "How dare you! It's YOU who keeps eavesdropping in my phone conversations!"

"WHATEVER! Just leave, ok, I'll give you the phone as soon as I'm done!"

Pilica made a face at him before slamming the door behind her.

This time, he jumped off his bed and opened the door, peeking out just in time to see his sister enter her room.

He heaved a huge sigh and shut the door, making sure it was locked. Then before he could have second thoughts (or third or fourth, since he's been having second thoughts over and over), he pressed 'talk' and immediately dialed Tamao's number.

_Riiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiing._

_Come on, please pick it up_, he urged silently. A few more rings, and then someone said, "Hello?"

_YES!_ "Hello, Mrs. Tamamura? This is Horo-horo, a classmate of Tamao's."

"Okay, hold on a second, I'll get her—"

"NO! I mean, well, it's you I really want to speak to," Horo said nervously.

"Oh?" her voice was full of curiosity. "Well then, what is it?"

"You see, ma'am, our promenade is almost coming up," he started to explain. "A-And…well, I guess I'm just informing you that…that I'm going to ask your daughter out."

There was no reaction from the other end of the line.

Horo was sweating visibly now. "S-S-So," he continued, stuttering, "W-What I'm really saying is, I'm asking your permission so I-I can…so that I can ask Tamao to the—to the p-p-prom."

More silence. He gulped soundly, wondering if she would start yelling and call him a pervert or something.

"OH!" Mrs. Tamamura suddenly exclaimed. "Really now! What a sweet young man you are! Of course, of course you'll take my precious daughter to your prom! This is lovely! How thoughtful of you to consider what I would think! Yes, yes, you two will go together!"

"Thank you, ma'am," he said, trying to keep himself from shouting in triumph.

"Oh, what an occasion this will be! You don't have to worry about Tamao, young man—Horo-horo, was it? You're her date and that's final. Well, goodbye now, I'm going off to tell her right now!" And she hung up.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Horo-horo started to jump up and down his bed, pumping a fist into the air. "I DID IT!"

Someone was trying to break down his door. "Hey, Horo!" Pilica yelled, knocking on the door furiously upon finding that it was locked. "Can I use the phone now!"

She was about to kick the door when it suddenly swung open, revealing her brother with an idiotic grin on his face. He thrust the cordless phone and the landline into her hands. "Sure thing, baby sis!" Then he hugged her, twirling her around in the hallway.

"HEY! Put me down, you idiot!" But his laughter was contagious, and soon Pilica was joining in, even though she had no idea what made her brother so happy.

:skip:

"Tamao! TAMAO!"

The pink-haired girl was walking morosely down the hallway to her homeroom, mindlessly bumping other students. She barely even noticed her best friend come right up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Earth to Tamao, hello?" Anna pulled at her shoulder to make her stop walking. "What the hell are you—" her question died when she saw the expression on Tamao's face.

"Oh no," Anna whispered. "So you've finally realized you have to break off our friendship because of the grievous sin I committed against you?"

A shadow of a smile flittered across Tamao's face. "No, don't be silly! It's not that, it's…" she looked around, then started walking briskly towards her locker, pulling Anna along.

She hurriedly did the combination on her lock and opened the locker door, pulled Anna closer and began speaking in hushed tones. "I have a prom date."

"What!" Anna hissed in disbelief. "Who? When? How?"

"It's Horo-horo, last night, and apparently he talked to my motheeeeeeer!" The last word came out as a wail. Tamao narrated the whole story to a semi-shocked Anna.

"Wait," Anna said. "Don't you want to go out with him? To the prom, I mean?"

"He's okay, but the way he asked was so embarrassing—you KNOW how my mother gets over things like these! And what if some other guy asked me out? I mean, assuming," she got all defensive.

"If you don't want to go with him to the prom, then just say it to him!"

Tamao shook her head sadly. "It's not that easy," she said, her voice sounding desperate. "My mother has got it in her head that whoever asks me first will be my date for real and that I'll be going with Horo-horo to the prom or I won't be going at all, because she says rejecting people, especially on proms, will create this horrible atmosphere of depression which can possibly lead to teen suicide."

Anna fell silent. Then, "That has got to be the biggest load of bullshit I've heard in a long time."

"I know," Tamao said miserably. "But—well, you know Mom. She…um, reads too much women's magazines. So what do I do now?"

Suddenly someone stopped in front of them. "Good morning, Tamao," Horo-horo greeted cheerily. "Good morning, Anna!"

Anna's eyes narrowed into tiny slits, and her fists clenched. She leaned forward and grabbed Horo-horo by the collar.

"Anna!" Tamao exclaimed, making a move to stop her.

Anna raised her other hand. "Go to class, Tamao. I'll handle this." Turning to Horo, she said icily, "_We_ are going to have a little talk, buster. I don't care if we miss homeroom, because you're gonna have a LOT of explaining to do."

With that she dragged an obedient Horo-horo off, leaving Tamao looking both gratified and worried. As they disappeared around the corner, Tamao couldn't help admitting to herself that the feeling of worry weighed more.

**To be continued**


	3. of pests and permissions

Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and 2.

**It's a Prom Thing**

Chapter 3

"Pilica, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure thing." The blue-haired girl slammed her locker door and turned to the boy, smiling. "What is it, Nathan?" A sudden insight flashed through her mind. _Please don't let him ask me to the prom, please let him just ask me about homework or something, please please please…_

The boy called Nathan seemed to be rendered speechless by Pilica's bright smile. It was a few seconds more before he was able to get his brain going again. "Um, Pilica…would you like to go with me to the prom?"

So much for her wish. "Um," she uttered, trying to rack her brain for a proper answer. _How to say 'no' without hurting his feelings…_she thought frantically. She absolutely hated rejecting anybody, and even though she knew very well that no one else has asked her yet and Nathan was the first, she didn't want to say 'yes' to him right away. Besides, someone else might ask her.

It's not arrogance or anything on her part, she thought, now tapping her foot as she clutched her books tightly in her arms. Everyday, Pilica has to say 'no' to three or so guys who ask her out for dates. It can get pretty irritating, but she much rather prefers to deal with them herself than have her brother breathing on her neck. She _has_ some guy friends too.

But if she says no to Nathan now, whom will she say yes to? Among all the boys who pester her for dates, he was definitely one of the nicest. _Oh, just admit it to yourself,_ she argued inside her head; _you're just hoping Ren Tao will ask you out. _It was true—one of the major reasons why she would always reject the other guys (aside from the fact that she never really liked any of them at all) is because she is hopelessly, madly in love—well, infatuated—with her brother's friend, Ren. Even though he always picked on her and they would quarrel endlessly whenever circumstances threw them together…ah, love works in such mysterious ways. Yet sometimes she hated him because she knew he just looks at her as his friend's little sister. _As if I'm that little,_ she thought scornfully, frowning at the floor. And she wasn't thinking about the height difference, either. He was only a YEAR older than her, for god's sake. And he was only a few inches taller then her, too, if you didn't count that stupid pointed hair…

"Pilica," Nathan said, startling the girl out of her reverie. "I…I understand if you don't want to go with me—"

"Oh no, my silence didn't mean that at all!" she exclaimed. "I was just…thinking."

"So you _will_ go with me?" the boy asked eagerly. A bit too eagerly. Pilica had the sudden urge to imitate her brother and punch him in the face.

"Well…" she began hesitantly.

His face fell. "You mean you're going with someone else already?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but someone else answered for her. "Yes, she is," Ren said darkly, standing behind Pilica. He glared at the other boy, looking him up and down. Nathan was taller than him, but he looked scrawny and uncoordinated. Tch. Ren could beat him up with one hand tied behind his back.

"O-Oh, I see," Nathan said nervously, slowly stepping backwards. "I'm sorry for bothering you then, Pilica. S-See you around!" Then he turned around and nearly ran away from them.

Pilica turned to face Ren, torn between wanting to hug him from saving her from her predicament and wanting to slap him for being so—so…so Ren. "Ren," she started, her voice coming out in a squeak. Damn it. She cleared her throat. "What are you doing here!" she demanded. Then she thought of what he said a while ago in answer to Nathan's question. "Wait a minute, who the hell am _I _going to the prom with?"

He shot her one of his annoying yet devilishly handsome grins. "Me," he said simply, leaning against her locker and crossing his arms.

The bell rang shrilly, signaling the start of their next classes. Ren straightened up and walked away leisurely, putting his hands in his back pockets and looking every bit of the arrogant bastard that he is.

Pilica stood frozen by her locker, just watching him, when the second bell rang. She forced herself to turn around and hurry to her classroom, when all she wanted to do at that moment was to go after Ren and possibly clobber him to death. Or kiss him.

:skip:

"There you are!"

Horo-horo nearly jumped in surprise as Tamao slammed her books triumphantly on the table. She pulled out the chair next to his and sat down.

"Tamao, what are you doing here?" he asked weakly as she rummaged in her backpack for her pens and other stuff.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" She plunged her hand further into her bag, feeling for her liquid eraser. "I _told_ you I'm going to help. I've been looking for you everywhere all afternoon. I should've known you would be here at the library. A-ha, there it is." Pulling out the liquid eraser, she placed it beside her pens and grabbed her math book. Then she stopped and frowned at him. "Were you hiding from me all this time?"

"Of course I was hiding from you!" he groaned, burying his head inside the book he was holding. "Anna's going to skin me alive if she saw you with me."

Horo-horo's punishment for 'asking Tamao out without her knowledge', is to do Anna's and Tamao's homework for one week. And a severe punishment it was, because both Anna and Tamao have two papers due this week, not to mention a load of assignments and exercises for various classes.

When Tamao learned about it, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Horo-horo. He didn't really do lasting harm to her, except give her extreme embarrassment with her mother. So she decided, without telling Anna, to help Horo with his 'punishment'.

"No, she won't," Tamao said, shaking her head. "Anna's my best friend. She's not as horrible as some people make her out to be."

"I wouldn't know about that," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Horo-horo said clearly, sitting up straight. "Tamao, really, I can handle this. You don't have to help me—besides, I deserve to be punished."

"No, you don't!" she contradicted him again. "Why would you think that? I don't think you did anything wrong."

He flushed. "About that—I'm sorry. I really am."

They both fell silent. Tamao fiddled with a page in her math book before replying, "Are you sorry because you have me as your date to the prom or what?" She looked serious.

"Of course I'm not!" he exclaimed. "Why would I be? I really wanted to ask you to the prom." He blushed, but went on. "I'm sorry for the…manner I did it. It wasn't really you I asked at all." He shrugged, staring at the tabletop, unable to meet her eyes. "I guess it was pretty cowardly of me."

"On the contrary," she suddenly said, smiling a little. "I think it was pretty brave. No one has ever talked to my mother like that before." She bent over and began doing the first problem in her math assignment. "But I guess it would be nice if you'd ask me yourself," she said, trying to look nonchalant. She could feel her cheeks get a bit pink.

Tamao raised her head a little to find Horo-horo staring at her with his mouth open. Now _this _is what she considered his true punishment. Biting back a grin, she focused on her homework again. "Like you said, it was my mom you asked, and I haven't exactly said 'yes' yet, have I?" she continued.

"SSSHHHH," the librarian hissed in their direction.

Tamao ducked her head and continued her problem solving. She was just getting started on the second problem when a note was shoved at her. Opening it, she read:

_Tamao,_

_Will you PLEASE go with me to our Junior-Senior Promenade? _

_Horo-horo_

Smiling widely, she scrawled a reply and immediately shoved the note back at him.

Horo opened the paper with shaking fingers.

_YES._

"ALRIGHT!"

:skip:

"You didn't have to scream so loudly, you know," Tamao said grumpily, but she was blushing. The librarian had thrown Horo-horo out of the library. Not knowing what to do, Tamao followed him.

"Sorry," he said, grinning. "But I think the librarian's in a pretty good mood today. She just kicked me out, didn't even give me detention."

She looked at her watch. "Well, it's getting pretty late anyway, so let's just go home."

"Wait! What about the homework?"

"Tell you what," Tamao said, adjusting the straps of her backpack. "Since you get pretty good grades in Math, you do all that. And I'll do all the English. You also do all the Physics and Computer; and I'll take Social Studies. I'll do all my papers and I'll help you with Anna's."

"Tamao!" he protested, but she shook her head.

"That's final," she said firmly.

"Geez, no wonder you two are best friends, you're both so stubborn!" Horo-horo said.

She just smiled. "So, I'll meet you here tomorrow after classes. See you!" She started to walk off.

"Tamao, wait." She stopped, then turned around slowly, her eyebrows raised expectantly. "Is it okay if—well, I guess what I mean to say is…can we walk home together?" he asked, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. "I mean, my house isn't that far from yours…"

She smiled brightly. "Okay."

:skip:

Ren was drinking at the water fountain when someone slapped him at the back of the head.

"What the—" he spluttered, backing away. He hurriedly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face. Then he turned around to confront whoever it is—

Only to find himself face to face with an angry Pilica.

"What the hell did you do that for!" he yelled at her.

"And what the hell do you mean that YOU'RE my date to the prom?" she yelled back, stabbing a finger at his chest.

He suddenly smirked. "Why, did you really want to say yes to that geek?"

"No I don't! Of course not! But—wait a second; he's not a geek! ARGH! Don't change the topic, you jerk!" She glared at him. "Whose permission do _you_ have to take me to the prom, may I ask?"

"Your brother's, of course!" he answered, frowning at her.

Pilica could practically feel a vein popping in her forehead. Horo-horo is SO dead. "Oh, yeah?" she said shakily, suddenly wanting to cry. Why is it always through her brother? "You may have HIS permission, but guess what? You don't have MINE."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. Was she saying no to _him_? Him, Ren Tao?

She stared back at him angrily, fighting back tears. Then she shifted her gaze to the water fountain and promptly stepped on the pedal, hard, squirting him in the face. She stomped off angrily, leaving Ren behind, spluttering.

**To be continued**


	4. of lies and volunteers

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

**It's a Prom Thing**

Chapter 4

Anna and Tamao, were, once again (as they always do anyway) sitting outside the picnic tables during lunchtime.

Tamao had just opened her mouth to tell Anna something, but instead someone called out, "Hey Anna!" She closed her mouth. That wasn't her. She turned around to see who it was, and blushed beet red.

It was Yoh, waving in their direction cheerily while crossing the lawn towards them.

Anna, who was peering at her sandwich (it was ham and egg, if one can still call it an egg…are they supposed to be green?) and didn't even notice Tamao was going to talk to her nor Yoh call her, now looked up and stared at her friend strangely. "What's with you?" she asked, and that's when she noticed the headphone-clad boy approaching them.

Glancing at Tamao, whose blush had receded from beet red to pink, Anna felt a twinge of her least favorite emotion: guilt. No matter what Tamao said, it was obvious that she still had a crush on Yoh, big time. Seeing both of them at once only reminded Anna that her friend was stuck with someone whom she probably didn't really want as a date to the prom anyway, while _she, _Anna, was going with Yoh, whom she REALLY didn't want to have anything to do with. She couldn't help but give him a full glare as he stopped in front of them, those thoughts running inside her head.

"Hey there, Tamao," Yoh greeted.

"Hi," the pink-haired girl squeaked.

"What do you want?" Anna nearly growled at him.

Undaunted, he just grinned. "I just wanted to know if you're doing anything after classes."

Hateful thoughts vanished, to be replaced by semi-panicked ones. Is he…? "I—I'm going to study," she blurted out. "With Tamao. We have a long exam in Social Studies next week…right?" She nudged her friend.

Tamao, who was only half-listening to this exchange, gave a start. "Huh?" Anna widened her eyes meaningfully. _Just follow my lead!_ But Tamao, in an unusual act of playfulness, did the opposite. "Ohh…riiiiight," she drawled. "Yeah, the exam…but, Anna, I was just going to say to you that—" she paused, searching for the right excuse inside her head. "My mom asked me to run a few errands for her after school. We can study tomorrow, though." _Anna's going to kill me…what am I doing? Must be hanging around Horo-horo too much…_

"Great!" Yoh said. Now Anna was glaring at the two of them. Tamao gulped, but Yoh was oblivious. As usual. "If you're free," he continued, "I was wondering if we could go out for coffee or something and…you know, talk."

This was bound to happen sooner or later, Anna realized. Might as well deal with it. "Fine," she answered coldly. "I'll meet you by the school steps at 3:30."

He nodded. "See you then. Bye, Tamao."

Anna didn't say anything, and Tamao just lifted her hand in a wave. Putting his headphones over his ears, Yoh sauntered off.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Anna turned to Tamao. "Traitor," she hissed.

"Are you mad at me?" Tamao asked timidly.

Check heart: is it thumping wildly because of mad desire to scratch so-called best friend's eyes out for selling you out, or because of close encounter with the boy who relatively turns your world upside down whenever he's there? "No," she admitted grudgingly.

"Good. Because I'm not sorry," Tamao grinned, taking a bite from her lunch, a very harmless looking salad. Suddenly, she squealed. "Do you know what just happened? He asked you out on a DATE!"

"It is NOT a date," Anna snapped, feeling her face grow hot. "It's just…" She waved her arms about helplessly.

"A date," Tamao supplied.

The blond girl shook her head vehemently. "No. Like he said, we're going to talk. And that's just what we're going to do."

"Really?" said Tamao, her voice still teasing. "What are you going to talk about, then?"

Anna stared in the direction Yoh went off to, her eyes becoming distant. "A lot," she said quietly.

Her friend stopped at the tone of her voice. Unable to help herself, Tamao asked, "Anna, I know you just entered our high school this year, but…how long have you known Yoh?"

"Since we were little," Anna replied, still sounding distant. Then she seemed to snap out of it, and said abruptly in an angry tone, "I don't want to talk about it."

Awkward silence reigned for a few moments. Then Tamao sighed, and extending her hand towards Anna, said, "Why aren't you eating your lunch again? Let me see that… Here, let's swap lunches, take my salad."

Anna handed over her sandwich, feeling grateful to her friend for not pursuing the subject. She smiled a little, letting the thought of her meeting Yoh later slip from her mind as Tamao shrieked, "YUCK! Is this egg! Why the heck is it GREEN!"

:skip:

"Lyserg, why are you still here? Today's session is over. Everyone else has gone home already."

Lyserg Diethyl popped his head out from under the table where he was picking up bits of crumpled paper and some pencils on the floor. "Sorry, Mr. Strahnbrad. I was just cleaning up the mess in here before I leave."

The teacher shook his head, smiling a little. "You don't have to do that. You know very well the janitors clean the whole school after classes. Now come on, let's go home as well."

The boy shrugged. "If you say so, Sir." Lyserg walked to the end of the classroom and picked up his bag before stepping out onto the hallway to join his teacher.

Mr. Strahnbrad looked fondly at him as they walked. As a teacher he really shouldn't have any favorite students, but Lyserg is exactly that: his favorite student. Besides always getting A's in the subject that Mr. Strahnbrad is teaching, English, Lyserg also aces the rest of the subjects without any problem. He is, in fact, a candidate for valedictorian when their batch graduates from high school. Aside from that, he has no record whatsoever in the disciplinary office. Absolutely impossible, as the boy has a quiet temper, always polite to everybody and has very helpful disposition. What Lyserg does every afternoon, in fact, is to help Mr. Strahnbrad give extra lessons to those students who have quite low grades in English. It was the green-haired boy who volunteered himself, and the teacher was grateful for his help.

But despite of all Lyserg's good qualities, the older man couldn't help but think that his student was a bit…uptight. Studying hard is good, anyone can agree with that, but too much studying is a different matter altogether. He actually thinks his student should loosen up a bit…and what Lyserg needed was…a love life.

And speaking of love life…Mr. Strahnbrad sighed, shifting his briefcase from one hand to the other as they continued to walk. His daughter, Jeanne, seems to be having an active one. She was only 14 years old but was already a junior at the school. Quite brilliant herself, she managed to get herself accelerated two grades up.

He had actually forbidden—er, not allowed—Jeanne to date yet, on the grounds that she is still too young. However, that rule doesn't deter all the boys from following her and practically crowding around her during school time. This was no wonder, really, because his daughter is extremely beautiful just like her mother (God bless her departed soul). They all try to ask her for dates, and she has to say 'no', of course, or be grounded for life by her father.

But father and daughter made a pact: she still isn't allowed to date until she turns sixteen, but she can have a date (or 'companion' as Mr. Strahnbrad would rather like to think) during prom night. Being protective, though, he couldn't trust her judgment to whom she will say 'yes' to.

As he mused, Mr. Strahnbrad's gaze fell on Lyserg once more, and a germ of an idea began to form in his mind.

"Lyserg," he started out conversationally, "Your promenade is just three weeks away, am I correct?"

The boy looked up at him. "Yes, sir, that's right."

"Well, are you going?"

If Lyserg thought it was strange for his teacher to take a sudden interest in his prom plans, he didn't show it. "Yes sir, because I'm the head of one of the prom committees. I really have to be there to see if anything goes wrong."

"Are you taking someone as your date that night?" Mr. Strahnbrad continued his interrogation.

At that, Lyserg couldn't stop himself from furrowing his brows at him. "As a matter of fact, yes, because Manta said all the committee heads have to have dates for the prom." Manta Oyadama was the student council president, and also the over-all head of the prom committees. "But I haven't really asked anyone yet," Lyserg added.

"You haven't?" There was no mistaking the relief in his English teacher's voice. "That's good!" Then he coughed embarrassedly. "Er, what I mean is—"

"Sir, do you want me to do something for you?" Lyserg asked.

As perceptive as ever. "Actually, yes, I have quite a favor to ask of you. You see my daughter—"

"You have a daughter?" Lyserg cut in, surprised.

"Yes, she's a junior here, haven't I mentioned her before? Anyway, since you don't have a date yet, if you wouldn't mind…" Mr. Strahnbrad hesitated. "You could take my daughter to the prom."

Lyserg was frowning. "I'm not sure about this, sir. She may be going with someone else already." _And besides, I don't even know who she is,_ he added mentally.

"_That _is my problem." The teacher's voice lowered conspiratorially. "A lot of guys have actually been asking her. But I don't really trust any of them. Why, just the other day, she told me that Hao Asakura—oh, speak of the devil…"

Hao was bounding from the other side of the corridor towards them. He was, strangely, all alone. He gave Lyserg and Mr. Strahnbrad a cheeky grin and a nod as he passed them by.

Hao Asakura was quite notorious in the school. Besides always disrupting every place he goes to or even just the ones he passes by because of the screaming schoolgirls in his wake, and having been given another student's handbook because his first one had already been filled with letters from the discipline coordinator to his parents regarding his conduct: incomplete uniform every single day, caught smoking during lunch breaks, cutting classes, writing his own "black book" inside all of the cubicles in the third floor men's room (the names of all the girls took up THAT much space), forging signatures, giving answers to exams to his classmates for a price, caught doing acts of lasciviousness in various places of the school, etc, etc…Hao Asakura is notorious because he is, quite unbelievably, very intelligent. Like Lyserg, Hao would've been a candidate for valedictorian, if it hadn't been for his VERY long record of violations. Their similarities end there. Hao had so many offenses that he should've been kicked out already, but the teachers always held back. They just couldn't believe someone as intelligent as him would have a conduct THAT bad, and was always hoping he would "turn over into a new leaf." Whether he would be given honors or not when the senior graduation rolls around is currently a topic of heated debate among the school administration.

As soon as Hao disappeared from their sight, Lyserg burst out, "Hao Asakura asked your daughter out!" She must be a looker, he thought. It was always the girls who chase after Hao, not the other way around.

His teacher nodded, tight-lipped. "Yes. She turned him down, thank God. But now do you see? What if some other misfit—"

"Sir," Lyserg interrupted, "I would be happy to take your daughter to the prom for you." He looked up to Mr. Strahnbrad a lot. Now Lyserg had made up his mind to protect his daughter for him—from Hao.

"But I think you should ask her first if this arrangement is fine for her," Lyserg continued over his teacher's mumblings of profuse thank-yous as he shook his hand over and over again.

"Oh, that wouldn't be a problem," Mr. Strahnbrad exclaimed, letting go of Lyserg's hand. "There she is now." He pointed to a figure across the school parking lot.

As they walked toward her, Lyserg suddenly felt unsure about his decision. He honestly thought his teacher's daughter would not agree to go with him. He has never met her before and he doesn't know anything about her either. What if they have a rotten time together? What if—

"Jeanne," Mr. Strahnbrad was saying, and Lyserg was roused from his thoughts. "I'd like you to meet Lyserg Diethyl, a student of mine. Lyserg, this is my daughter, Jeanne."

Their eyes met, and Lyserg's mouth dropped open.

"Mr. Strahnbrad!" a teacher called out from the school entrance, waving a bunch of papers in her hand.

"Oh, I forgot I have to talk to her. I'll be just a minute." With that, he left the two of them alone.

Lyserg closed his mouth, trying to gather his wits. _She is…just…she's…wow,_ was all that his brain could process at the moment.

Now Jeanne, as a matter of fact, was perfectly aware of how beautiful she was. She was used to boys practically drooling at the sight of her. But she couldn't escape the fact that she felt herself _blush_ as Lyserg stared at her. And she couldn't escape the fact that he was cute.

REALLY cute.

Oh, who was she kidding? He was handsome.

"Hi," she finally said, breaking the silence. "Nice to finally meet you." She stretched out her hand and he shook it timidly, slowly. She liked the feel of his hand: warm and dry. "Dad's been telling me a lot about you."

"Really?" He let go of her hand. "He talks about you a lot, too." _Nice going, Lyserg. You win an award for the lamest line in history._

"Does he, now?" She raised an eyebrow. At that moment Mr. Strahnbrad returned.

"Nice to see you kids getting acquainted!" he said heartily. "But we better get going. Thanks again for helping me, Lyserg. See you tomorrow!"

"No problem, sir." Lyserg wasn't exactly sure if his teacher was saying thank you for the tutoring session or for being Jeanne's date.

Jeanne just smiled at him before climbing into their car. Her father started the engine, and they drove off.

Lyserg released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

**To be continued**

Reen's ramblings: I was supposed to put this up last week but unfortunately I didn't get to actually finish writing it grins sheepishly I was going to be gone for only 4 days, but I just got home on Tuesday. My family and I are only chance passengers in flights, so we got stuck at the airport for a couple of days O.O SO boring. Don't you feel sorry for me? looks around Guess not. Hehehe.  
**1.)** Yes, Hao is an honor student, ohohohoho!  
**2.)** I give credit to keiko for giving me the idea of Hao asking Jeanne to the prom. You told me to email you and I did, but it got sent back to me. Apparently Hotmail doesn't like Edsamail X.X  
**3.)** Mr. Strahnbrad is my own character obviously. I was actually having a hard time thinking up of a surname for Jeanne. Syaotot actually suggested "Sarcophagus" :p I got Strahnbrad from War Craft 3, when I was playing the game during the days when our modem hated me. As you can see, it loves me again because I got to upload this chapter  
**4.)** I would also like to give lots and lots of credit to Apple-chan for helping me with the plot of this chapter :)


	5. of dates and coffees

Revised, July 29, 2004

**A/N: **I'M ALIVE!

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

For Apple-chan and da-mouse. I still luuuuuuv you guys! D

**It's a Prom Thing**

**Chapter 5**

Anna splashed water on her face and turned the tap off. She stared at herself in the mirror, running a hand through her hair. _I wish I could be anywhere but here_, she thought grimly, moving toward the paper towels to dry her hands and face.

As soon as they went inside the fast food joint, Anna made a beeline for the restroom, leaving Yoh to stand in line for their order. Now that she was inside the restroom, she never wanted to leave. She found herself staring at the windowsill, wondering whether she could break the glass and escape.

She shook her head violently. "Get a grip," she muttered. She was Anna Kyouyama. There is nothing that she can't handle. She will NOT wimp out. She can DO this. And…she needs a plan.

Anna hoisted herself onto the long marble sink, swinging her feet as she thought. She HAD noticed Yoh getting a little too cocky these days, just because she couldn't help but stutter and blush whenever she saw him. THAT is going to change. An evil grin spread across her face as she jumped down. Operation Make Yoh Asakura Squirm and Eventually Drive Him Away has now begun.

She pushed the door open, almost humming a happy tune as she looked for Yoh in the lines. She spotted him just as he was about to make an order.

"Uh…Two Cokes, I guess—" she heard him say.

"Regular or large, sir?" the lady behind the counter asked.

Anna stomped over to them and slammed her hand on the counter, making the people nearby jump in surprise. "Do you want to get hurt?" she asked Yoh calmly.

"EH!" Yoh's mouth had dropped open.

"You said you were taking me out for coffee and then you go off ordering COKE? COKE!" she hissed.

"Ah…"

"I WANT COFFEE, YOU HEAR?" she yelled. Turning to the counter girl, she smiled sweetly and said, "Change the order to two coffees, please."

The girl nodded dumbly, staring at her wide-eyed as if Anna had grown fangs.

"Pay for it," she called over her shoulder to Yoh, who seemed immobilized, as she flounced off to find them seats.

As she sat down, Anna sighed almost happily. Yep, the plan was off to a great start.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little sister."

Anna looked up and found Hao grinning cheekily at her. He was with one of the more popular girls in their school, who was currently looking at Anna like she was an insignificant bug. But Anna refused to let them ruin her current mood so instead she replied, with mock cheerfulness, "Hello, Hao."

Hao raised his eyebrows. "My, aren't we in a good mood today. Out on a date with my little brother?" he asked slyly.

Suddenly the wheels in Anna's head began to turn. What if she changed Operation Make Yoh Asakura Squirm into Operation Make Everyone Squirm? Might as well have fun with them all.

After all, she wouldn't have to do much to freak them out, since she already does anyway.

"And what if I am?" she demanded. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Hao, himself a master in Making People Squirm (not to mention Making People Especially Girls Fall Over His Feet, Worshipping Him), was taken aback, but maintained a neutral facial expression. "Why, no, of course not—"

"Well, I'VE got a problem with YOUR date," Anna continued, crossing her arms. The girl gasped indignantly.

Hao's mouth twitched upwards just barely. "Really? And what may that be?" he asked, glancing sideways at his date, who was now glaring at him.

Anna looked the girl up and down. "Too much makeup…plus foundation too thick, wrong shade of lipstick…what is it with that black bra and nail polish? And that pantyhose…" she shook her head, sighing. "Are you a hooker? Either you're that or a pop star…which I definitely don't think you are…"

"YOU BIATCH!" the girl screamed, jumping forward with every intention of pulling Anna's hair or possibly scratching her eyes out. Hao caught the girl just in time, pulling her away from the table. His shoulders, Anna noticed, were shaking with suppressed laughter.

She smiled lazily as Hao drag his murderous date away. "We say it 'bitch' the normal way, honey," she called after them.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHH!" the girl continued screaming as Hao now carried her away.

He tried to pacify her. "Calm down, sweetie—OUCH!"

Since she hadn't been able to pull Anna's hair, the girl pulled Hao's long, shiny, silky, luxurious locks instead.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!" Hao promptly deposited his date on the floor. His face looked positively murderous now. "NOBODY. MESSES. UP. MY." He took a deep breath before bellowing out the last word: "HAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIR!"

Anna watched with enjoyment as Pop Star/Hooker Girl run outside the joint while still screaming her head off, a furious Hao at her heels.

Yoh arrived at their table, bearing a tray with two Styrofoam cups of coffee. "Er…was that my brother?"

"Yep," Anna answered as she turned around to follow the chase, watching them disappear around a corner.

Yoh placed their coffee on the table and put the tray on another table before sitting down. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So…"

"So? What?" Anna reached over and started putting sugar and cream in her coffee. She stirred it and held the cup close to her face, closing her eyes as she savored the warmth it gave.

Yoh stared at her intently, a confused expression on his face. She looked…peaceful. What was THAT all about just a while ago? Is this one of those girl mood swings Hao lectured him on one time? Perhaps Anna's having her…what was it called? Period or something—but somehow Yoh wisely thought she wouldn't be too happy with him if he asked her that.

"YOH!"

He started so bad that he almost spilled his coffee. "What?"

"What is it?" Anna growled. He sighed inwardly. Yep, he definitely thinks Anna's having her period-whatsits right now.

"What is what?" Yoh asked as he blew on his coffee to make it cool. He actually liked drinking coffee when it's ice cold…but the way Anna yelled a while back…maybe next time. If there WILL be a next time.

She sighed impatiently. "_You_ were the one who asked me out, right?" He nodded. "SO, you obviously have something to say to me. Whatever it is, just say it, I don't have all day."

"Well…um…" Stalling, Yoh reached for his packets of sugar and cream. His hand nearly brushed Anna's instead. Huh?

And he watched as Anna poured HIS sugar and cream in HER cup. Sighing, he contented himself with drinking his still black coffee. He took a sip and grimaced.

Anna was watching him. She rolled her eyes and stood up. He followed her with his eyes, the confused expression back on his face.

A moment later she returned. She handed him packets of sugar and cream before sitting down again.

"Does it taste alright now?" she asked, after Yoh poured the sugar and cream in his coffee and stirred it.

He took a huge gulp. "Yup!" He grinned at her, his confused mood gone, replaced by his usual cheerful one. Anna felt her resolve melting. _Damn that smile of his…_

"So, talk," she commanded.

Yoh shrugged. "I just wanted to ask you if you were okay."

"Oh, I'm just peachy."

He looked at her in the eye, his expression becoming serious all at once. "No, I meant…well, I really wanted to ask you how you've been for the past—" he paused, counting on his fingers, "ten years. It's been ten years, isn't it?"

"Yes," she answered curtly. This is it. THIS IS IT. She just KNEW he'd want to talk about THIS.

"Yeah, so…" he shrugged again. "It's been a long time since you moved away and left—" he stopped himself before he could say 'and left me'. "—and left with your aunt. I didn't know how you were doing because you never wrote—"

"Stop." Her fingers were clutching the edges of the table so hard, her knuckles were turning white.

"Anna—"

"Do you want to know why I never wrote?" she asked, her voice trembling a little.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER WROTE EITHER!" she yelled.

"WHAT!" People were starting to stare at them, again, but they both ignored them. "That's not true! I wrote to you EVERYDAY! You can ask Hao if you want to!"

"Well, that's funny, because I never RECEIVED even one of your so-called letters," she said spitefully.

"Really?" He stopped. How strange. He DID send a lot of letters, but she didn't receive them. How did that happen? "Maybe I was writing down the wrong address after all?"

She rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

They both fell silent, staring at the remaining coffee in their cups.

"I wrote too, you know," she said so quietly he had to lean forward to hear her. "Everyday," she added after a slight pause. "But you never wrote back. So I got mad, and I stopped writing…"

She trailed off. Yoh stared at the table, his brows furrowed. Something feels wrong. He wrote, and she wrote, but…neither of them had received the other's letters. How can that be?

And he was sure he wrote her addresses right. He was POSITIVE about that. He knew she changed addresses often, what with their moving around and all. After all, that's what she said in the few letters he received from her…oh right. Stupid. He HAD received some letters. Each letter had a new address. It was kind of confusing, he could admit now. Maybe he mixed up all her addresses?

Anna stood up abruptly, making the table shake. "I'm going home," she announced.

He stood up as well. "I'm coming with you."

"NO." She slammed her hand on the table, making the people nearby wince.

"Why!" he demanded.

"Because I don't want you to! Don't you EVER go to my house—"

"I don't even know where you live right now!"

"And don't you EVER call me on the phone—"

"I don't even know your number!" he said exasperatedly.

"Well, GOOD!" she shot back. "Finally, DON'T talk to me at school unless I speak to you."

"Anna!"

She grabbed his school necktie and pulled him across the table. "Do you want to DIE?"

A few people were already scurrying for cover and leaving their tables. Yoh could only make gagging sounds in reply, as Anna was choking him by pulling his necktie.

She released her hold on him and he slumped back on his chair, gasping for breath. "See you tomorrow, then." She gave him a sharp slap on the back before leaving.

"You are in deep shit, little brother," a voice behind Yoh piped up cheerily.

Hao grinned widely as he stood over his brother. He had returned to the fast food joint after taking care of his date and was listening to the entire exchange the whole time.

Yoh groaned, and he slid further into his seat.

**To be continued**

**Reen's ramblings: **BWAHAHAHA! I finally updated! I'm so happy! I actually finished writing this chapter today when I'm supposed to be studying for a long exam bwahahahaha! But whatever. I'm getting tired of studying about physical geography and the weather and climate and pressure systems and topographical maps…why did I take that stupid elective anyway! WHY! –bangs head on the wall-  
**1) **I was rereading everything I wrote before, and to my immense horror, I discovered…a PLOT HOLE! Actually, several plot holes! GAAAAAAAH! Hope you guys don't notice them hehehe ;) I'm planning to rewrite bits of this story to make everything fall into place. **2) **This chapter is shorter than the one before it, I know. I decided not to include the others for this chapter, because…I haven't written that part yet nihihihihi **3) **No offense to those who actually dress like Hao's date in this chapter. That was Anna talking, not me. ;p **4)** Please don't ask me to update soon, because…well, I know I can't. That's just the way it is!


	6. of gossiping boys and lollipops

Disclaimer: Oh please.

Reen's ramblings: Started writing this at 8am or so, finished at 1pm. I haven't eaten breakfast yet, hurhur XD Just thought you'd like to know.

Merry Christmas, everyone!

**Chapter 6**

"Check HER out."

Horo-horo and Ren both watched as a pretty junior girl came walking past them. They were sprawled on one of the benches in the school courtyard, thankfully shaded from the glaring sun by trees behind them.

"Thong?"

"Nope."

"Color?"

"White. Hmm, very virginal." Horo-horo sighed happily. "I love the girls' uniforms. The skirts are so sinfully short."

Ren blanched a little. "You're sick."

"You're as sick as I am, you're watching with me!" Horo protested.

"Yeah…but—it was YOUR idea to check out how many girls in our campus wear thongs under their skirts. And I just…happened to be sitting here with you. Yeah," Ren defended.

"Whatever. Hey look, she's wearing one! Hah!" So far they've only seen five or so, and most of them looked like freshmen.

"Whatever," Ren mimicked. He looked around the courtyard for a sign of long, flowing, sky-blue hair somewhere. She wasn't here…probably somewhere inside the campus, surrounded by her pathetic group of admirers. He scowled at the thought.

Someone stepped outside the school entrance, and Ren turned his head so fast he nearly cricked his neck. It was only Hao. Ren watched as Hao flipped his hair over his shoulder—why would any guy WANT his hair to be that long?—before reaching into his pocket for something.

Ren heard a faint scream of "HAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" before a blur of black and brown launched herself at Hao. Ren watched, fascinated, as Hao lifted Opacho up and twirled her around. They both laughed. Ren saw Hao reach into his pocket again, taking out a lollipop, which he gave to Opacho. The little girl squealed with happiness.

"You know, maybe Opacho's the reason why our principal hasn't kicked Hao out yet," Ren remarked to Horo-horo.

"Huh?" Horo-horo forced his attention away from his thong-viewing for a moment to focus on Hao and Opacho. "What do you mean?"

"I think the principal couldn't kick Hao out because his daughter would be mad at him if he does so."

Horo snorted. "What the principal should do is keep his precious daughter away from Hao Asakura. Who knows if the candies he gives Opacho has like Ecstasy or something in it."

"Yeah, or marijuana," Ren muttered, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Yeah…WHOA. Who is THAT?"

"Damn it, stop the underwear watch already, Horo-horo!" Ren snapped, keeping his eyes closed.

"Idiot, I'm not looking at her underwear, I'm looking at her face, whoever she is. She's really, and I mean REALLY pretty."

Ren opened his eyes and lifted his head to see who his best friend was referring to. "Oh. Her. That's Mr. Strahnbrad's daughter, Jeanne."

Horo whipped his head around to look at Ren. "How do you know?"

Ren shrugged. "Someone told me before. I forgot who."

They both watched as Jeanne sauntered around the courtyard, apparently looking for somebody.

"I hope she goes over here to talk to us," Horo-horo said eagerly.

Ren scoffed. "You're so pathetic. One, she doesn't know us; two, we don't know her, not really; and three, aren't you going out with Tamao now?"

"Yeah, well, not really." Horo scratched the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "We're not exactly a couple, like officially, but we've been hanging out a lot. She's the nicest, funniest, cutest—"

"Okay, you can stop gushing now," Ren said, disgusted.

Jeanne turned her head in their direction. Her eyes lit up, and she started walking towards them.

Horo-horo's eyes bugged out. "I must have some kind of fifth sense or something. She IS coming over to talk to us!"

They both watched apprehensively as Jeanne came closer…and closer…

…and walked right past them.

"Lyserg, I've been looking all over the school for you!" they heard her exclaim.

Ren and Horo-horo both whipped around to see Jeanne standing over Lyserg, who was sitting on a bench quite behind them. They didn't even notice Lyserg was there all this time.

"Y-You have?" they heard Lyserg ask in disbelief. "I mean, I'm sorry…please, have a seat."

Jeanne twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, looking a bit shy. "No, it's okay…I was just wondering if I could talk to you alone. I mean, not here, it's too noisy…unless you're busy doing something…"

"Oh, no, this is just, you know…I can do these at home." Ren and Horo continued watching unabashedly as Lyserg gathered his books and stood up. "Let's go. Where to?"

"Anywhere that's quiet…not the library though…" Their voices became faint as they walked away.

"What was THAT all about?" Horo-horo wondered aloud. Ren merely shrugged.

"But, damn, that Jeanne's a real head turner! I like Tamao a lot but there's nothing wrong with checking out other girls, right? Right, Ren?"

Ren didn't reply, because his attention was caught by another head turner. Who had long, flowing, sky blue hair, much like his best friend's. Whose cheeks were flushed. Who was currently walking towards them.

And looking like she wanted to wring their necks.

:skip:

"So, uh…what did you want to talk to me about?" Lyserg looked at Jeanne a bit nervously. She had led him inside an empty classroom and promptly locked the door behind them.

Her face turned serious. "Well, I just had an interesting chat with my father before." She seated herself next to him and looked at him expectantly.

Lyserg furrowed his brows. "And?"

Oh, how dare he act like he didn't know what this was about. Jeanne sighed. "Look, I don't know if my father talks to you about me a lot—"

"He doesn't," Lyserg cut in. Then he flushed. "Sorry. Go on, please."

She gave him a weird look. "And I don't know if he told you that I'm not allowed to date but I'm allowed to go to the Prom anyway—"

"He did," Lyserg cut in again.

"—with someone who _I_ will choose, if you get what I mean." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Do you?"

Lyserg frowned. "No." Then abruptly, his eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! I remember now!"

"I'm glad you do," Jeanne said, a bit tartly. "I'd just like to let you know that I'm not too pleased with this arrangement."

He looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. We can break it off if you want. Mr. Strahnbrad sort of asked me to be your date and I…sort of volunteered." He coughed a little.

She paused, staring at him. _He's so cute…ARGH, focus, Jeanne_. "Did my dad ask you or did you volunteer? Which is which?"

"Um…both." He ran his hand through his hair. "It's sort of…complicated."

"Well…okay," Jeanne shrugged. "So my dad asked you, you volunteered, whatever, and then you forgot that you had me as your date."

"It's not like that!" he protested. "I just…didn't remember right away…" he faltered.

"Right," she said, looking amused. "Well, I'd also like to let you know that it's okay for me that we're going together to the Prom. I was just a bit angry because I don't like people deciding for me."

"I understand," Lyserg said, looking relieved. "So…we're still on?"

"Yes," she said, smiling at him. "That's all I want to talk to you about. I just wanted to clear up a few things."

They both stood up, Lyserg's hand accidentally brushing against Jeanne's thigh as they did so. He turned red. "S-Sorry…I didn't mean—" _Damn those girls' skirts, too short…_

"It's okay," Jeanne said, blushing herself.

They walked towards the door. Lyserg, ever the gentleman, opened it for her and stepped aside to let her pass first. She smiled and walked a few steps ahead, when she suddenly stopped and turned to him. "Oh, and another thing…" she started to say, looking at him in the eye.

"Yes?"

She nearly got distracted by his green eyes. They were so…_Snap out of it, Jeanne._ "I…don't really like going out with someone I don't really know. So I'd like for us to get to know each other more before the Prom comes around. Is that okay?"

Lyserg stared back at her, a smile slowly gracing his features. "I'd like that a lot."

:skip:

"Yoh!"

He turned around, grinning widely, before his mouth dropped open. "Anna!" Yoh stood outside the gym doors, gaping at the blonde haired girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," she answered. "Is your practice over?"

"Uh…yeah." He must be in trouble. It was always him who waited for her, not vice versa.

"Did you change already?"

"Yeah. Um, did I do something wrong?"

"Where? In your practice? I wouldn't know, I wasn't watching."

"No, no, I mean to you."

Anna looked at him strangely. "No. Why would you think that? Come on, let's go."

He picked up his gym bag and went up to her. They started walking. Then Anna slipped an arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder.

Yoh nearly stopped. He could feel his face getting hot. What the heck is she thinking up of now? But this felt…nice. He'd always wanted to touch her before, but he never did because he knew she'd pummel him. So if SHE was touching him, heck, he's not going to complain.

A sophomore walked past them, staring at them with his mouth hanging open.

"What are you staring at?" Anna snapped at him, raising her head. The sophomore's eyes widened, and he ran away.

"Anna, you didn't have to—"

"Shut up," she said, punching him on the arm before resting her head on his shoulder again. He merely groaned inwardly in pain.

They entered the school courtyard. Anna spotted an empty bench and steered Yoh towards it. "Let's sit over there." She let go of his arm and walked ahead to sit down on the bench. Yoh noticed she was limping a little.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, fine, my feet just hurt a little. I've been running around the whole day, doing things…you know." She reached down and unbuckled the straps of her school shoes, wincing.

"Do you want me to massage them?" Yoh offered, looking concerned.

"No, it's okay. Thanks for offering, anyway."

"Well…do you want me to carry you home?"

She glared at him. "Do you want to die?"

"Ehehe, just wanted to help," he said, grinning sheepishly.

Anna sighed, leaning back into the bench as she stretched her legs. Then she abruptly sat up, clapping her hands together. "I just had a great idea. Do you really want to help me?"

"Uh…yeah…"

She glared at him.

"Of course I want to help you!" Yoh said quickly.

"Alright, then. Exchange shoes with me."

Yoh stared down at his rubber shoes, to Anna's baby doll shoes. "I've got a better idea. You wear my rubber shoes and I'll just carry your shoes in my hand and walk around in my socks."

"Are you crazy? Why would I let you walk around here wearing only your socks? Do you think I'm heartless?"

"No! But, I can't wear your shoes, Anna!"

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because…because…I'll look stupid!" he said desperately.

"Oh, so just because you don't want to look stupid, you'll let me suffer because of my aching feet, is that it!" she yelled.

"Anna, come on! I said I'd give you my rubber shoes so your feet won't ache anymore! It doesn't matter to me if it's MY feet that'll ache!"

"Forget it, then." Anna stood up, hastily putting her feet back in her shoes and walking off, stomping and limping.

"Anna! Anna, WAIT!" Yoh hurriedly slung his bag over one shoulder and ran off after Anna.

"I'll exchange shoes with you if that's what you really want!" Yoh's faint shout could be heard.

Ah, if only poor Yoh remembered he had his school shoes inside his gym bag after all…

:skip:

"Man, what happened to best friends being there for each other, huh?" Horo-horo whined to Ren. "Why didn't you help me?" He was panting, holding onto the bench as he tried to catch his breath. Horo has just spent the last fifteen minutes being chased by his irate sister.

While Ren remained on the bench, highly amused by the show.

"Pilica told me to stay out of it. Just following orders," Ren said, shrugging.

Horo-horo plopped onto the bench, closing his eyes. "Sheesh, my sister is such a harpy. She even scratched me, look! And I don't even know what I did to make her so mad this time."

A shadow fell over them, and Horo-horo sat upright. "I'M SORRY! I'm sorry for all the wrong things I did to you, for ripping your Barbie's head off when you were seven, for cutting a lock of your hair when you were asleep, for burning off your eyebrows when we were nine—"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Hao asked Ren.

Horo opened his eyes. "Hao?"

Hao grinned cheekily. "Greetings."

Horo-horo sighed in relief. "I thought you were Pilica. Thank goodness…do you still have some lollipops?"

The long haired senior paused for a moment, then he shrugged. "As a matter of fact, I do." Hao reached inside his pocket and took out one. "Here."

Horo-horo took it. "Thanks." He unwrapped the lollipop, sniffing it. "Does this have drugs in it?"

Hao gave him a strange look. "No. Why would it have drugs in it?"

"Just checking." Horo promptly put the lollipop in his mouth. "Mmm, shocoweit. Dewishoos."

"Want one?" Hao held out a lollipop towards Ren.

Ren gave him a disgusted look. "No. You guys are such kids."

"Whatever," Hao said cheerfully, unwrapping the lollipop for himself. "So, are you all ready for the Prom? Got your tuxes ready? The corsages? The limo? Your date, most importantly?"

Horo-horo choked. "I have to rent a limousine for Tamao!"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Hao said. "But the corsage has to match her dress. And your tux has to match her dress, as well. So Tamao is your date! What about you, Ren?"

"None of your business," Ren said sullenly.

"Oh come on!" Horo protested. "You haven't told me who you're going with, either!"

Ren hesitated. "It's—"

"Hey Lyserg, over here!" Hao shouted, waving Lyserg over.

Lyserg walked up to them, frowning at Hao. "What do you want?"

Hao grinned. "Nothing! You're too grumpy sometimes, I just called you. Want one?" He offered him a lollipop.

Lyserg glanced at the candy apprehensively. "Did you put something in this?"

"No! What the hell, why does everyone think I'd put drugs in lollipops?"

"Wouldn't put it past you," Lyserg muttered, but he took the lollipop anyway.

"So Lyserg, did you score one with Mr. Strahnbrad's daughter?" Ren asked, smirking.

"Excuse me?" Lyserg spluttered. "I would NEVER take advantage of—"

"So you're going to the Prom with Jeanne!" Hao said, patting Lyserg heartily on the back. "That's great. I asked her to go with me but she turned me down. She must really want to go with you."

_If you only knew_, Lyserg thought, popping the lollipop into his mouth to hide a smile.

"So who are YOU going with, Hao?" Horo-horo asked.

"Well, to quote Ren, it's 'none of your business'," Hao said cheerfully.

"Hey Ren, you still haven't told us who—"

"Is THAT Yoh?" Lyserg asked incredulously, pointing.

They all turned to look. Hao choked on his lollipop.

Anna was skipping ahead of Yoh, wearing rubber shoes, while Yoh lumbered behind her, holding onto his gym bag and wearing what looked like a girl's school shoes.

"STOP! ANNA, WAIT!" they could hear Yoh yell.

"IF YOU DON'T CATCH ME, YOU'RE DEAD!" Anna yelled back.

They watched as the two ran in front of them, their mouths hanging open.

"They're acting totally out of character," Hao muttered.

"Yoh and Anna?" Lyserg asked.

Hao nodded. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Anna," he said, more to himself. "But whatever you do, Yoh is going to win." He smiled serenely.

**To be continued**


	7. of wishes and recollections

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters yadayadayada.

Reen's ramblings: I first started writing this piece as a separate one-shot, but then I thought it sort of looks like a side story to my own Prom fic, so I made it into a chapter XD I took the opportunity to explain in this part about…er, several loopholes in the story. I'm straightening it out, and I've already rewritten the other chapters. No major changes though, only a few here and there. Anyway this turned out to be a bit angsty. Oh well, so much for the supposed 'humor' genre of this fic. But don't worry folks; it's only for this chapter. Expect the whackiness to return in the others XD  
**Thank you muchly to those who read and review**, I appreciate all of it, I do. So here's chapter 7 and yay for summer vacations. :D

**Chapter 7**

**"Oh, my God." Keiko covered her mouth**, _her eyes brimming with tears. "Dead? Both of them?"_

_"Yes," a stoic-looking police officer answered. "They didn't have their seatbelts on. The crash killed them instantly."_

_"As of the moment, we could not get in touch with any relative of theirs," another man dressed in a suit and trench coat spoke up from behind the officer. "It appears the parents of both are already deceased, and that the woman is an only child. He has a sister, but her whereabouts are currently unknown. It also appears that the two of you are their closest friends."_

_"We understand," said Mikihasa, who was standing beside Keiko, his arm placed around her shoulders to support her._

_"And their child?" Keiko asked shakily. "Anna?"_

_"We have her with us," the officer said. "We ask that you—"_

_"We'll take her," she said immediately. "Where is she? I'll—"_

_"I've got her, Keiko." Kino came up the porch steps, carrying in her arms a sleeping, fragile-looking girl of about four years of age. The old woman slowly walked up to Keiko and handed Anna to her carefully._

_Anna cracked her eyes open a bit, jarred from her sleep. "Mommy?" she asked, her voice tiny, seeking comfort._

_Keiko kissed her forehead. "Shh, go back to sleep, child. It's all going to be okay."_

_With that, Anna closed her eyes and fell into a deep, troubled sleep—the kind of sleep she would have for years, feeling that someone precious to her had abandoned her._

**"Hi there." **

**It sucks being a new student at school**. _Especially if you're a new student at your last year in high school. She could feel all the stares of people around her as she walked down the corridors to get to her homeroom. Could hear the whispering, perhaps snide remarks being made about her appearance. Could see them giving her the once-over. _

_Well, fuck them all. It's not like she asked for any of this shit._

Actually, you did. You practically begged your aunt to bring you back here. So you can see _him_ again.

Shut up, conscience_, she snarled inside her mind. Yes, she had gone mad and had taken to talking to her equally insane self._

_Sounds of throat being cleared beside her. "Um. Yoo-hoo?"_

_She threw an irritated glance at the girl sitting beside her. "Yes?"_

_"Hi. You're new here, right?"_

Have you seen me before around here? DUH_. "Yeah."_

_"Yeah. Sorry to bother you, but you look kind of familiar to me. Like, I dunno…you were a childhood friend?" The girl laughed. "Anyway. I'm Tamao." _

_She stared at the hand the girl held out to her, then at the girl's face. Gentle, friendly smile. Rosy cheeks. The same short, pinkish hair. _Tamao_. She took the girl's hand and shook it firmly. "Anna."_

_"Nice to meet you, Anna!" Tamao said cheerily. _

_They became best friends not long after that. _

_Anna never did tell her that once, before, they were already friends._

**"Tag!" **

**"Nuh-uh, try harder!" **

_It was windy, the kind of windy that is perfect for children playing outside, on the hilltop. To cool their skins warmed from the rays of the sun, wet with perspiration from their running around. _

_There they were: four of them laughing and screaming as one of them tried to catch another in their game of tag._

_A jet flew over them, leaving its trail in the clouds._

_One of the four, a blonde-headed little girl, stopped running and looked up, following the jet with her eyes._

_"TAG! You're it!" A boy with dark hair too long for his actual age descended upon her, slapping her arm playfully._

_The girl ignored the boy and continued to stare at the jet until it disappeared in the horizon._

_"Heeeeey! I said you're it!" the long-haired boy said crossly. _

_"I don't wanna play anymore," the girl said quietly, firmly, abruptly sitting on the grass._

_Another girl, this time with short, pinkish hair, came up to them. "What'sa matter? Are you hurt?"_

_The long-haired boy shook his head vigorously, making his hair swish in all directions. "Nope, SHE doesn't want to play anymore 'cuz she's a party pooper." _

_And the last child appeared and stood beside the blonde girl, looking exactly like the long-haired boy except for his much shorter hair. "If Anna says she doesn' want to, then she doesn' want to. Leave her alone."_

_The long-haired boy made a face at his twin, then grinned. "'Kay then, whatever. I'm going home. I'm getting hungry anyway. I'm gonna eat all of your cookies if you don't go with me now."_

_The other boy grinned too, making the two boys look exactly alike, knowing that his brother will save some cookies anyway but will probably drink all the milk their mother would have prepared by now as their snack. "Whatever you say, Hao."_

_The long-haired boy turned around and began descending the hill, whistling. The other girl followed. "Hao, wait! Wait for me!"_

_Hao turned and stuck a tongue out at the pink-haired girl. "Catch me if you can, Tamao!" And then he started running as fast as he could, laughing at Tamao's shrieks of "YOU MEANIE!" as they chased each other to the house. _

_Yoh glanced at them with a slight smile on his face, before turning his attention to Anna. He imitated her, sitting on the grass and wrapping his arms around his knees. He doesn't say anything because he knows that's the best way to get Anna to say what's on her mind. _

_"I wish I had a jet," she said after a few minutes of cloud-watching had passed between them. _

_"Why?" he asked._

_She shrugged her thin shoulders. "So I can go to places and meet lots of people." _Maybe I can even meet my parents. Who knows.

_"What's wrong with here?" he inquired, but she didn't seem to hear. _

_"I wanna go to interesting places where there's a lotta things to do, interesting places with interesting people…"_

_She stopped talking and took to staring at the clouds again. If you squint just right, you can still see the lines the jet left behind. She didn't notice Yoh busying himself with a square piece of rather crumpled paper he found in his front jumper pocket._

_"And…" she hesitated. "I want to go to places so I can find out where I belong." _

_Yoh looked up then, and smiled at her. "But, Anna, you belong here." _

_She shook her head. Even at her young age of seven, she can clearly see that Yoh, Hao, Keiko, Mikihasa and Grandma Kino and Grandpa Yohmei are family. And she—well, she's an outsider. An intruder. She knows that Kino and Yohmei aren't her real grandparents and that Kino and Mikihasa aren't her mommy and daddy, even if they tell her to call them that. Hao is an annoying kid a bit older than her, and Yoh is…Yoh is…_

_"No, I don't," she said sullenly, suddenly upset with her confusing thoughts._

_"Yes, you do," Yoh shot back stubbornly. "You belong right HERE." He patted the ground._

_"On the hill?" she asked skeptically. _

_He laughed gaily, and was rewarded by a well-placed slap on his left cheek. "OUCH! Sorry, I didn't mean—well, I mean…you belong _here_." Yoh pointed to his chest, to where his heart should be._

_Anna stared at him, her mouth falling open a bit, completely at a loss for words. He grinned at her despite the stinging on his cheek. She suddenly felt like throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him—and then felt completely embarrassed for even thinking about it. She looked away and decided to turn her attention to the blades of grass at her feet. _

_They both fell silent, although once in a while Yoh would hum quietly as he worked on something unnoticed by Anna. _

_"Ta-dah!" Yoh shouted triumphantly a few moments later. He held out his hands to Anna. "For you."_

_It was a paper airplane. A crumpled paper airplane, if you will, due to the already crumpled paper. _

_"Can it fly?" she asked, eyeing the paper doubtfully._

_"'Course it can." And with that, Yoh threw the plane as hard as he could. _

_It glided for one, two, three seconds before falling _splat_ on the ground, on its nose. _

_Yoh hurried over and picked up the paper plane. "Aw, man." He straightened the tip, trying to get it back to its original state. "I guess it can't fly after all."_

_Anna shrugged. "I knew it couldn't."_

_"Anyway!" He held it out to her again. "This is your jet for now. Because someday, Anna, I know you'll ride a real jet and go to other places and meet lots of people, like you always wanted." He smiled at her._

_"How do you know?" she asked, taking the paper plane and holding it gingerly in her own hands. _

_He scrunched up his nose in thought, then shrugged. "I just do!" he declared cheerfully. "Your wish will come true, Anna. You'll see!"_

_The next day, Tamao hopped inside her mother's car and smiled and waved at all of them except at Hao, for whom she pulled down an eye and stuck out her tongue, much to the amusement of the mischievous long-haired boy. As their car drove away, another one arrived._

_And the day after that, Anna left with her aunt._

Anna opened her eyes and was momentarily blinded by the harsh glow of the fluorescent light in her room. _Shit_. One moment she was reading _Oedipus Rex_ for English class and next, she had fallen asleep. But she felt like she didn't sleep at all, what with the dreams she's just had.

No. Not dreams. More like—a jumbled recollection of memories. And for the nth time, she thought of how much her life sucks. Although she supposed she didn't have it _that_ bad, unlike others. Her parents died when she was young, sure, but she got taken care of by a nice family—Yoh's. And then she placed in the care of her aunt, who, despite her inability to settle in one place, was also very nice and loving, although a bit ditzy.

And yes, Anna did get her wish after all. Due to her aunt's wanderlust, Anna was able to go to other places and meet other people. She enjoyed it, at first. But always seeing new places and new people gets tiring, after a while. It also meant short friendships. _Hi, I'm Anna, nice to meet you, goodbye._ It gets kind of tiring introducing yourself over and over again, so, after a while, she didn't anymore.

So she wished her aunt would finally, finally settle down. No, not get married, although maybe that would be nice. Settle down in one place. Buy a house, not rent a dingy apartment, and find a _permanent_ job.

And once again, she got her wish. Anna just couldn't decide whether it was irony or fate that of all the places they've been to, her aunt would eventually decide to come back _here_.

Oh, who was she kidding. She didn't actually _beg_ her aunt, only sort of suggested. _Maybe we could go back there,_ was exactly what she said casually to her one night. And the woman actually _agreed_.

Well, damn her aunt for agreeing with her.

_Be careful what you wish for. Because sometimes, you actually get it._

The only wish she didn't get was Yoh's constant letters. Okay, so she lied to him. She got about a grand total of five letters over the years. They were long, funny and sweet. They made her miss him and, in a twisted way, hate him for not writing often enough. What the hell, only five letters in _ten _years? So she stopped writing. He must have forgotten about her and moved on.

But the look on his face when he first saw her in school told her otherwise.

Anna rubbed her eyes vigorously and ran her hands through her hair. Got to finish homework first before eating dinner. Her aunt had called earlier, informing her that she will be working overtime tonight and that last night's takeout Chinese food can be reheated in the oven.

She hopped off her bed and gathered her books, walking over to her desk and dumping them there. She pulled out the chair and sat down, placing aside an old, crumpled paper airplane almost thoughtfully before arranging her books and bending over to concentrate on her homework.

**To be continued  
**(when, I have NO idea)


End file.
